Watch Out!
by scooby-doo's girl
Summary: This is a script I wrote back in 2007 for a Scooby doo 3. I'm uploading it exactly as I wrote it, so it's still in script form. Shaggy/Velma, Fred/Daphne. It's rather weird.
1. Chapter 1

_Scooby-doo 3 Watch Out!_ _Opening Credits _

_Scene: The computer lab at the University where Mystery Inc.'s friend Eric is studying. A laser starts up and out of the beam come: The Creeper, Jagaro, Gator Ghoul, Old Iron Face, and the Cyber Gang (all CGI) from a computer game that Eric invented in _Scooby-doo and the Cyberchase_. Then a masked person and Scrappy laugh and create: The Ghost of Rufus Rocus, The Living Gargoyle, El Chubacabra, The Wildwind Vampires, The Roller Ghoster, and The Luna Ghost, from costumes, plus a glob made out of soda._

_The screen goes blank then shows the words _"For aught that ever I could read, could ever hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth." –Lysander (Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream._)

_Scene fades out and changes to Velma/Shaggy bits from other Scooby-doos including… the bit in _Backstage Rage_ when Velma got scared and threw her arms around Shaggy's neck. Them dancing together in _Jeepers, it's the Creeper_. The bit in _Scooby-doo and the Witch's Ghost_ when Shaggy and Scooby hug Velma, the bit at the end of _Scooby-doo and theAlien Invaders_ when Velma gave Shaggy and Scooby some Scooby Snacks. The bit in _The Scooby-doo Movie _when the gang met up again, where he grins at her and she smiles sadly back, Shaggy puling Velma out of harms way, the bit in _Scooby-doo 2 Monsters Unleashed_ when she says "I think you've been heroes all along, you just haven't known it", and he says softly "heroes." Then the scene changes to Velma with Patrick, and Shaggy is in the background looking sad._

God Only Knows_ by the Beach Boys is playing in the background._

_Scene One_

_Scene: The old high school clubhouse, at night, looking much better than it did when we last saw it._

Easier Said than Done_ by the Essex is playing in the background._

_Velma and Daphne enter._

Velma: Daphne I can't take it any more! I have to tell someone, I'm in love.

Daphne: That's great! You should tell him!

Velma: I can't tell him!

Daphne: Of course you can tell Patrick you love him.

Velma: That's just it; it isn't Patrick I'm in love with; its Shaggy I…I love him.

Daphne: Shaggy… But you act as if you love Patrick.

Velma: I know, and Patrick thinks I love him.

Daphne: Why don't you tell Shaggy how you feel?

Velma: Because I don't think he feels the same way.

Daphne: Velma trust me if you don't tell him you will lose him and end up wishing you had told him. I almost lost Fred that way; I didn't tell him I loved him when I should have, and then came the breakup. If Scrappy hadn't tried to take over the world, I would have lost Fred for good. Also if you don't like Patrick why have you kissed him?

Velma: I haven't, and I do like him, but just as a friend. But it doesn't matter; Shaggy could never love me back.

Daphne: What do you mean?

Velma: Look at me, there's nothing special about me.

Daphne: Of course there is Velma; you're the most brilliant girl in the world.

Velma: So what? I'm nothing like the other girls he's dated.

Daphne: It's your old worry about Patrick all over again, isn't it?

Velma: Yes, only this time it's a thousand times worse.

Daphne: You don't have to be like the other girls he's dated, just be yourself you're better that way.

Velma: That's not what you said last time.

Daphne: I was wrong; trying to be something you're not is a bad idea.

Velma: I just can't do it.

_(Song ends)_

_The scene changes to Mystery Inc. Headquarters. _

_Shaggy is moping. Fred enters._

Fred: Shaggy you've been like this for days, what's the matter?

Shaggy: Like nothing, I'm just bored.

Fred: Yeah there hasn't been anything to do lately.

_There is the sound of a car driving up._

Fred: Sounds like the girls are back.

_Daphne enters._

Daphne: Fred, can we talk?

Fred: Yeah?

_Shaggy exits._

Fred: What do you want to talk about Daphne?

Daphne: Velma. She's in love with Shaggy.

Fred: She's what?

Daphne: Yeah, she just told me, but she's refusing to tell him because she doesn't know if he feels the same way.

Fred: Wait a minuet. Something has been bothering Shaggy ever since Velma started going out with Patrick. He says he's just bored, but I think it's something else.

Daphne: I bet he loves her too. Try to get him to tell you if he loves her, but don't tell him about Velma. Let her tell him.

Fred: Okay Daphne.

Daphne: Thank you Fred.

_Cut to Shaggy still looking sad, and Fred talking to him._

Fred: Shaggy what's the matter really? I know you're not just bored.

Shaggy _(Reluctant)_: Oh okay its Velma; I think I love her, but she loves Patrick.

Fred: I know what it feels like to love a girl who's someone else's girlfriend. I fell for Daphne when she was dating someone else.

_Scene fades out and changes to the flashback,_

_Scene: The gang is hanging out in the park, Fred is standing under a tree, his hair is getting messed up in the wind, he's watching Daphne walking along, with her hair blowing in the wind, and the sun reflecting off it; _Good Vibrations _by the Beach Boys is playing in the background._

Fred _(To himself)_: Wow look at Daphne over there, I love her so much.

Fred _(Voiceover)_: That was why I asked her out soon after they broke up I already loved her.

Daphne: Saturday? Ok

_They smile at each other._

_(Pause song)_

_Cut to Shaggy_.

Shaggy: I've loved Velma for a long time too, ever since we started solving mysteries.

_Scene fades to the flashback. (Continue song) Shaggy and Velma are watching Fred and Daphne, and occasionally glancing at each other. At one point, they meet each other's gaze and look away._

Shaggy _(Softly to Velma)_: Like you're beautiful Velma.

Velma: What did you say Shaggy?

Shaggy _(Voiceover)_: But I was too shy to say anything.

Shaggy: Nothing! Nothing at all!

_(End song)_

_Cut to Shaggy_

Shaggy _(To himself)_: I'm thirsty.

Show the Soda Glob out the window

Soda Glob: Eeek!

Shaggy: Like, what was that?

_He looks out the window, but The Soda Glob has disappeared._

_Cut to Fred and Daphne_

Fred: Yes, he really does love her! He loves her a lot!

Daphne: Good, but now that we know they love each other. How do we get them to admit it?

_Cut to next scene_


	2. Chapter 2

_Scene Two_

_Scene: Velma is standing by the door;_ _Patrick enters._

_Patrick tries to kiss Velma; Velma sidesteps him to try to get away._

Patrick _(Softly)_: I love you Velma.

Velma _(Hoping she misheard)_: What?

Patrick: I love you.

Velma _(Freaked out)_: Patrick that's. Sweet. But…

Patrick: Is something the matter?

Velma _(Trying to laugh)_: No

_Shaggy and Scooby enter running._

Patrick: What's going on?

Scooby: The Reaper is rafter us!

Patrick: What are you talking about?

Velma: Very funny Scooby we took care of the Creeper years ago, and the costume is in the museum; remember?

_The Creeper enters_

Creeper: Creeper, Creeper!

Velma: Jinkies!

Scooby: Rold rou so!

_The Creeper disappears_

Patrick: I know I should know who the Creeper is. Since the costume is in the museum. But I don't; who is he?

Velma: We faced him years ago. That time he was really a bank president stealing money from the bank.

Scooby: Row re's real.

Patrick: No way!

Shaggy _(Coolly)_: Yeah, like Scoob and I tried to pull his mask off and it wasn't a mask.

Velma: We had better make sure the costume is still in the museum.

Shaggy: And like, we should find Fred and Daphne and tell them what happened.

_Patrick starts to leave and trips over Scooby's tail. Velma and Shaggy ignore him._

Velma: See you two later.

Shaggy: Bye

_He watches Velma leave and looks upset._

Scooby: Come on Raggy.

Shaggy: Coming Scoob.

_As he turns around Velma looks back at him, and sees him looking sad._

_Cut to Fred and Daphne. Daphne is reading the newspaper. Shaggy and Scooby enter._

Shaggy: Like the Creeper's back and he's real. We tried to pull his mask off and it wouldn't come off. Velma is going to see if the costume is still in the museum.

Fred: The Creeper is back!

Scooby: Ruh huh, rand re's rafter rus.

Daphne: Jeepers! I wonder if that has anything to do with what I just read in the paper. Scrappy escaped from jail!

Shaggy: Zoinks! And I thought the Creeper was bad.

_Scene changes to the museum_

Velma _(Talking to herself)_: I wonder why Shaggy was looking so sad. I wish I knew how to tell him how I feel.

Patrick: What did you say Velma?

Velma: Nothing. Is the costume still there?

Patrick: That costume is, but some others are missing!

Velma: What! Which ones?

_She walks over and there are many empty displays._

Velma: I have to tell the others.

Patrick _(Distracted)_: Okay bye. _(Muttering)_ I can't believe a bunch of costumes were stolen again.

_As soon as Velma leaves, Patrick pulls a box out of his pocket and opens it, inside there is an engagement ring._

Patrick: I've been carrying this around for ages. Am I ever going to get a chance to ask her?

_The scene changes to Velma and the rest of the gang at HQ._

Velma: Guys! The Creeper's costume is still there but someone took El Chubacabra, The Ghost of Rufus Rocus, The Roller Ghoster, The Luna Ghost, The Living Gargoyle, and The Wildwind Vampires.

Shaggy: Like this is getting worse all the time! Hey. I wonder why only some of the costumes were taken.

Scooby: Roo knows

Daphne: Do you suppose Scrappy is behind this and what about the Creeper?

Fred: Well gang it looks like we have a mystery on our hands.

_Cut to next day_


	3. Chapter 3

_Scene Three_

_Scene: The gang at the museum._

Fred: Let's split up and look for clues. Daphne and I'll go this way, you three go that way.

_Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma exit._

Daphne: Fred I'm not sure that was such a good idea.

Fred: You're not sure what was a good idea?

Daphne: Telling Velma to go with Shaggy and Scooby.

Fred: Why?

Daphne: Because they've been having a hard time even looking at each other lately. Having them go off together might not be a good plan.

Fred: You're right. I just forgot. I'm so used to saying that all the time that I don't even think about it anymore; I just say it.

Daphne: Oh well. I'm sure they'll be fine. How can I say that? No, they won't!

Fred: What?

Daphne _(Upset)_: I feel so stupid! I was trying to get Velma and Patrick together. When all along Velma and Shaggy should be together! Now Velma is dating a guy she doesn't love. While the guy she does love thinks she loves the other guy. And it's all my fault!

Fred: It's not your fault. She thought she loved Patrick at the time too.

Daphne _(Still upset)_: But I forced her to go out with him! She wasn't sure she wanted to. But I said she had to! I thought I was helping! How could I have been so stupid! I knew she'd always had feelings for Shaggy she told me so! But I still thought making her go out with Patrick was a good idea!

Fred: That reminds me, why did you dress Velma up like that when she was going to go out with Patrick the first time?

_The scene changes to Velma in that shiny, orange, one-piece outfit, with the long dark wig, high-healed shoes, and red lipstick._

Velma: Who's your mommy?

_Cut to Fred and Daphne_

Daphne _(Laughing)_: Oh that. I was trying to scare him off so he'd leave Velma alone and she would remember that she loves Shaggy.

Fred: It'll be all right don't worry. Come on we're supposed to be looking for clues.

_They exit_

_Cut to Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma trying to look for clues. They're having a hard time finding clues, because Shaggy and Velma keep glancing shyly at each other_. _Shaggy's so busy glancing at Velma that he doesn't watch were he's going, runs into a wall and falls down._

Velma _(Laughing)_: Are you okay?

Shaggy _(Also laughing)_: Yep. I'm such a klutz sometimes aren't I?

Velma: Occasionally yeah.

Scooby: Rook!

_Scooby is looking at a tuft of brown fur._

Shaggy: Like that's a bit of your fur Scooby.

Scooby: Rot rine!

Velma: Jinkies! If it isn't Scooby's then it must belong to whoever took the costumes.

Shaggy: But who's that?

Velma: Probably Scrappy. His fur is the same color as Scooby's and the same length and texture too.

Shaggy: Like it's amazing how you figure things out so fast.

Velma: That one was easy. Usually it's much harder to figure things out.

Shaggy: Oh, come on. You're just being modest. I know you're brilliant.

_They hear a noise outside_

Shaggy: What was that?

Scooby: Ro no!

Velma: Come on scaredy cats.

_Fred and Daphne enter_

Fred: Did you find any clues?

Velma: Scooby found a clump of fur that looks like it belongs to Scrappy.

Daphne: That doesn't make any sense. It has nothing to do with the clue we found.

Shaggy: Like what did you guys find?

_Fred holds up a CD that has __**Three Dog Night**__ written on it in marker._

Velma: A Three Dog Night CD? What does that have to do with Scrappy?

Fred: We were hoping you could figure it out.

Velma: That's one clue I have no explanation for.

_The cyber gang enters _

Cyber Velma: Hi guys.

Shaggy: Like how did you get here?

Cyber Daphne: We aren't sure. One moment we were in the game, and the next we were zapped into the real world.

Cyber Fred: Along with the Creeper, Jagaro, Gator Ghoul, and Old Iron Face.

Fred: So that's what happened.

Velma: The Creeper showed up yesterday and started chasing Shaggy and Scooby around.

Daphne: And many costumes of other monsters have been stolen. We think that someone is using a bunch of costumes to create monsters; an old bad guy did that once before.

_Patrick enters_

Patrick_ (To the cyber gang)_: Who are you?

Shaggy _(Coldly)_: Meet the cyber versions of us.

Patrick: What are you talking about?

Fred: An old friend of ours created a computer game about us. He also created a way you can take things out of cyberspace, and put them in the real world. These are the characters from his game.

Cyber Shaggy: Like, who's this guy?

Velma: He's my boyfriend Patrick.

Cyber Velma: Your boyfriend?

Daphne _(Glancing at Shaggy who looks sad)_: We'll tell you later.

Velma: Let's go back to headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

_Scene Four_

_Scene changes to the gang and the cyber gang in the Mystery Machine. Fred is driving, Cyber Fred is sitting next to him, Shaggy and Cyber Shaggy are on Cyber Fred's other side, and the girls and Scoobys are in the back. _

Cyber Fred: Why can't I drive?

Fred: Because this one is _my_ Mystery Machine, you drive the one in the game.

Cyber Fred: But I want to know what it's like to drive the real van.

Fred: It's mine!

_They continue arguing._

Cyber Daphne (_To Daphne_): So tell us about Velma's boyfriend.

Daphne: Well he works at the museum. She met him at the grand opening and…

Velma _(Interrupts)_: And he says he loves me.

Cyber Velma: You're lucky then.

Velma: But I don't love him. He thinks I do, but I don't. I love Shaggy.

Cyber Daphne: You love Shaggy?

Velma: Yes, but shhh I don't want him to hear.

Cyber Velma: Why not? Oh, you want to tell him yourself.

Velma: No, I don't want any one to tell him! What if he doesn't feel the same way? I couldn't stand that.

Cyber Daphne: You'll have to tell him eventually Velma.

Daphne: That's what I've been telling her.

Velma: There is no way I will tell him I love him! I told you enough times already!

Cyber Velma: Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?

Scooby: Rooby Rack?

_Velma gives him a snack and gives Cyber Velma a look._

Cyber Velma: Just kidding

Velma: Scooby Snacks! That's what did it, the way he'll do anything for them. I love that about him. Not to mention how much he can eat and the funny things he says. He's just so cute that way.

Cyber Velma: Don't I know. How about you Daphne? How are things with you and Fred?

_Velma is giggling to herself._

Daphne: Velma stop laughing at me! Anyway, things are okay with us

Velma _(Slyly)_: Just okay Ha! I happen to know that the two of you spent a lot of time together talking back on Spooky Island.

Daphne _(Looking embarrassed)_: We where just talking about how much we missed each other after the breakup. Stuff like that.

Cyber Daphne: Wait, wait, breakup?

Velma: Yes, it was actually a few months after we met you. We had a big fight. Shaggy tried to keep us together.

_Scene fades to Shaggy the night of the breakup._

Shaggy: Come on guys; don't do this!

_Cut to the girls_

Velma _(Cont.)_: And it would have worked if I hadn't been so proud.

Daphne: It wasn't all your fault Velma; I had to be proud too, so it was also my fault. After the fight, we all stomped off in different directions. Fred and I both had a broken heart that night.

Velma: I wish I had thought about how much I would miss Shaggy and Scooby; I had a broken heart that night too.

_Cut to Velma with tears in her eyes,_ _looking at Shaggy._

_Cut to the girls_

Cyber Velma: What happened so you got back together?

Scooby: Scrappy ride to rake rover the rorld.

_Cut to Scrappy turning into a weird monster thing._

_Cut to the girls_

Daphne: Scooby's crazy nephew Scrappy turned evil. Tried to kill us, and take over the world. We got back together thanks to him.

Scooby: Now he's Rescaped from rail.

Velma: He got out a few weeks ago and disappeared. But they heard him say he was going to get even with us for sending him to jail.

_Fade to Scrappy taking a toothbrush from someone on the other side of the barred window in his cell. He takes the handle off the brush revealing a tiny saw and uses it to saw through the bars on his window then he jumps out. _

Scrappy: I won't rest until I get even with Mystery Inc!

_Cut to the girls_

Cyber Daphne: But why is it just okay with you and Fred now?

Daphne: Lately seems like he doesn't love me so much.

Cyber Velma: I can't believe **you** of all people would be worried that Fred doesn't love you anymore.

Velma: Everything's been a bit odd lately.

_The van stops suddenly_

Daphne: What happened?

_Out the front there are The Creeper, Old Iron Face, Gator Ghoul, Jagaro, The Soda Glob, El Chubacabra, The Ghost of Rufus Rocus, The Roller Ghoster, The Living Gargoyle, The Luna Ghost and The Wildwind Vampires. They are coming towards them with Scrappy and a masked person behind them._

Shaggys together: Zoinks! It's The Creeper, Old Iron Face, Gator Ghoul, and Jagaro!

Fred: And El Chubacabra, the Roller Ghoster, the Ghost of Rufus Rocus...

Velma: The Living Gargoyle, the Luna Ghost, and the Wildwind Vampires. Jinkies!

Daphne: What's that other one made of? It looks like…

Shaggys: Soda!

Scooby: Scrappy!

Cyber Scooby: Rat is rour nephew!

Scooby: Runrortunately yes rats Scrappy

Shaggy: Let's get out of here!

_Fred turns the van around and they drive away._

Cyber Daphne: That's who it was that zapped us out of the game! Scrappy! He told the monsters to go after you.

Velma: Oh now it makes sense. Scrappy zapped them out of the game so they would get rid of us.

Daphne: But what about the masked person?

Velma: That I don't know.

_Cut to next scene._


	5. Chapter 5

_Scene Five_

_Scene: Headquarters, both gangs are together talking._

Velma: That masked person must be working with Scrappy to bring back the monsters and the CD probably belongs to them.

Fred: The question is who is he?

Shaggy: I think it's J.C. he still hates me.

Cyber Velma: Who is J.C. and why does he hate you?

Velma: Shaggy's ex-girlfriend Rachel started dating this movie star named J.C. and all she would talk to him about was how great Shaggy is. (_She smiles sadly at him_) and J.C. got jealous, so he decided the best way to ruin her memory of Shaggy was to frame the five of us for a crime. So he had extras play us, and kidnap teenagers. We were even arrested. Fortunately, I got the officer who arrested us to give us a chance to prove our innocence. So we caught J.C.

That's a groovy idea, but I think its Mr. Carswell.

Daphne: The original Creeper?

Velma: That's the one

Shaggy _(Staring at Velma like "wow")_: Velma did you just say Groovy?

Velma: I think so, why?

Shaggy: No reason. Is there anybody else it might be?

Fred: What about Old Man Smithers?

Shaggy: The Luna Ghost?

Fred: Sure. He said he was going to get us for catching him, and he was just released from jail.

Cyber Daphne: Maybe the masked person is someone you never met.

Fred: Unlikely. They probably want revenge. Just like Scrappy does.

Daphne: Well it doesn't matter. We just have to figure out how to get rid of them.

Cyber Shaggy: Well we can zap the monsters from the game back in, but the problem is the rest of the monsters. How did you get rid of them before?

Shaggy: We rewired the control panel that was for creating monsters. So it would destroy the monsters, got it back to where it was before, and used it. And it worked well.

Velma: I don't think it would work this time. We would need to know where they are.

Shaggy: Like can we discus this over food?

Scoobys: Reah rood

Velma: I could use something to eat too.

_Shaggy, Velma, and the two Scoobys exit. Velma and Shaggy are not looking at each other._

Daphne: So since Velma is in love with Shaggy, and Shaggy is in love with Velma, but they're both afraid to tell each other because they're afraid of being crushed. We have to get them together.

Cyber Velma: Yes but how?

Daphne: I don't know. You're Velma's cyber double don't you have any idea?

Cyber Fred: Uh guys. The monsters are right outside.

Daphne: Hey that gives me an idea!

_The scene changes to the kitchen with Shaggy, Scoobys, and Velma sitting at the counter._

_Shaggy and the Scoobys are eating as wildly as always. Shaggy is holding corn-on-the-cob._

Shaggy: Like pass me the chocolate syrup Scoob.

_Scooby hands it to him. Velma is just eating a sandwich and watching them. Then she starts giggling._

Shaggy: Like, what's so funny?

Velma _(Still giggling)_: Sorry. You guys just look so funny eating like that.

_She gets up, trips, her glasses go flying, and Shaggy is just standing there staring at her._

Shaggy _(Softly)_: Zoinks

Velma: What?

_Shaggy picks up her glasses before answering._

Shaggy _(Breathless)_: You have startlingly bright eyes.

_He hands her glasses to her and she smiles at him._

_Cut to Scooby and Cyber Scooby leaving the kitchen._

Scooby: Ri guess Raggy rand Relma _are_ in rove

Cyber Scooby: Ro what? Ri rink rat's rate

Scooby: Rut maybe if they ret together ray ron't have time for me

Cyber Scooby: Yes, ray will. Raggy rand Relma rove rou they wouldn't forget rou.

_The Scoobys exit_

_Cut to Velma, __Daphne, Cyber Velma, and Cyber Daphne._

Daphne: Velma the monster situation looks bad. You should tell Shaggy now because what if we all die? He'll have died never knowing how you feel about him.

Cyber Daphne: And what if only he dies? You'll feel terrible about not telling him for the rest of your life.

Cyber Velma: They're right Velma. You need to tell him.

Velma: No! I can't tell him!

Cyber Velma: Yes, you can! I know you can.

Velma: Okay. I'll tell him right now.

_The scene changes to: El Chubacabra squashing buildings, The Wildwind Vampires chasing after Patrick, The Living Gargoyle flying over Coolsville and occasionally swooping down and grabbing people, The Creeper robbing more banks, Gator Ghoul showing up in a lake, The Soda Glob attacking the Malt Shop, and Jagaro letting animals out of their enclosures at the zoo._

_Scene: Sunset. Shaggy and Velma are__sitting on the couch talking._

Shaggy: You know? In a way I'm glad that Scrappy showed up again. It gives us something to do.

Velma: Yeah.

_They are silent for a minute._

Velma _(Taking a deep breath__)_: Shaggy I have something to tell you…

Shaggy: Like me too, but you first.

Velma: Something I should have told you a long time ago…

_Then a monster smashes in through a window._

Shaggy: You'll have to tell me later Velma sorry. Run!

_Velma trips and the monsters come near her._

Shaggy: Velma!

_He rushes to her and pulls her out of harms way._

Velma: Shaggy you saved my life!

_She hugs him_

Shaggy: Velma I…

_The monsters come closer, and they run over to everyone else._


	6. Chapter 6

Scene Six

_Scene: A dimly lit room. Scrappy and the masked person are arguing._

Masked Person (_Deep voice_): Scrappy, I do not like what we are doing here.

Scrappy: I don't care if you like it or not, we are going to get even with Mystery Inc.!

Masked Person: All I agreed to do was to help you escape, and I still have not gotten my money.

Scrappy: You will get your money when Mystery Inc. is no more.

Masked Person: I want out! I will find another way to get money.

Scrappy: You will get no money, unless you help me get Mystery Inc.! 

Masked Person: Oh, all right.

_Cut to HQ, both gangs are together, with the monsters outside._

Daphne: If we can get out of here, we should be able to get to Eric's…

Fred: …And use the laser to get rid of the monsters from the game.

_They run from the monsters. _

_The song in the background is_ Born to be Wild _by Steppenwolf._

Velma: Watch out!

_The gargoyle swoops overhead and grabs Scooby and Cyber Scooby._

Everyone: Scooby!

_The Ghost of Rufus Rocus snaps his fingers and a big burst of smoke appears in front of the gangs so they can't see and stumble._

_Old Iron Face appears out of the smoke and almost catches them, but they get past him._

_The Soda Glob gets too close to Shaggy and Cyber Shaggy, and they drink him._

_The Creeper tries to trip them and Cyber Shaggy steps on him. _

_El Chubacabra tries to catch Velma, but gets Gator Ghoul instead._

_The Roller Ghoster smiles at El Chubacabra, who is caught off guard and stands still, staring at The Roller Ghoster._

_The Vampires almost get Daphne and Cyber Daphne, and when Fred and Cyber Fred try to help them, Old Iron Face shoves them away. But the Daphnes manage to knock Jagaro into the Vampires._

_The Creeper almost tramples The Luna Ghost_

_Jagaro gets some of the animals he let out of the zoo to help him. The monkeys throw things at them, but the dingoes attack the vampires instead of the gangs._

_The vampires shoot fire at the Freds, at the same time, Gator Ghoul throws water at them, and the water puts the fire out._

_El Chubacabra tries to squash Cyber Shaggy, and Cyber Velma pulls him out of the way._

_The Ghost of Rufus Rocus makes a boulder appear and roll after them. They dive out of the way, and the boulder crashes into a tree. That falls across the street and almost hits a car._

_Gator Ghoul tries to keep them from getting into the van, but Cyber Daphne kicks him and he goes flying._

_The Luna Ghost flies through the door to the Mystery Machine and sits in the driver's seat. Then Fred opens the door, and pulls the ghost out of the van._

_(End song)_

_The scene changes to the Gargoyle. It takes the Scoobys to a big cage on the beach where he took all the other people it captured and flies off._

Scooby: Rut Ro!

Cyber Scooby: Re have to do something.

Scooby: Ray! Rook at this.

_He points at a lock on the cage._

Cyber Scooby: It's a rock.

Scooby: Ri can open it!

_Scooby uses his tail to pick the lock _


	7. Chapter 7

_Scene Seven_

_The scene changes to the gangs in the Mystery Machine._

Cyber Daphne: Velma did you tell him?

Velma: I tried, but the monsters showed up before I could finish.

Daphne: Oh well you can tell him later. I guess.

Velma: It was strange. He said he had something to tell me too, and then a bit later he started to say something to me, but the monsters interrupted again.

_Scene changes to the gangs when they get to the university. Late. They wake Eric up._

Eric _(Sleepy)_: What are you guys doing here?

Fred: The monsters from your game got out somehow, and we need your help to use the laser to get them back in.

Eric: Of course I'll help. Let's go to the computer lab, and get the laser ready.

Fred: But how are we going to get the monsters there?

Shaggy: I'll be bait.

Velma: I suppose you would like a Scooby Snack.

Shaggy: No, I don't need a Scooby Snack; I will be bait without one.

Velma: Shaggy that's so brave of you, just like I said. I always knew you where a hero, but have a Scooby Snack anyway.

Shaggy: Okay, if you insist.

_He takes a Scooby Snack_

Velma: You know what. I think I'll try a Scooby Snack.

_She has a Scooby Snack_

Velma: Hey it's good!

Shaggy: Here goes

Velma: Let me come with you.

Shaggy: No Velma. You stay here where it's safe.

Velma: I'm coming, and you can't talk me out of it.

Shaggy: Oh all right, but be careful.

Velma: I will

_Shaggy and Velma exit_

Fred _(To the Cyber Gang)_: You can go back with the monsters now if you want.

Cyber Daphne: No. Our place is with you until you get rid of the rest of the monsters.

Cyber Velma: And Shaggy and Velma get together of course.

_Cut to Shaggy and Velma_

Shaggy: I hope Scooby and Cyber Scooby are okay.

Velma: I know. I would be so upset if something happened to Scooby.

Shaggy: Of course I'm sure they're fine. The monsters got Patrick the last time the monsters were real but he was still okay.

Velma: Yeah. _(To herself)_ But I almost wish he wasn't.

Shaggy: Like, what was that again?

Velma: Nothing

Shaggy: Scooby-doo where are you!

_Velma sets her hand on his arm, and they both shiver, but she does not move her hand._

Velma _(Softly)_: I don't think he can hear you Shag.

Shaggy: What was it you wanted to tell me before?

Velma: I've been meaning to tell you this for years, and never had the courage…

Shaggy: How could you not have the courage to tell me something? You're so brave.

_She looks up at him and smiles._

Velma: Sometimes it can be harder to say something then it is to face monsters. But I should tell you. I…

_The monsters appear in front of them._

Velma: Not again!

_Shaggy and Velma run._

_Cut to the rest of them._

_A rope is stretched across the floor._

Fred: When the monsters run by we trip them with this rope…

Cyber Fred: And Eric zaps them with the laser…

Cyber Velma: To send them back into the game.

_Shaggy and Velma enter running with the monsters behind them._

_The monsters trip over the rope, Eric fires the laser, and the computer game monsters disappear._

Cyber Shaggy: Like thanks Eric.

Cyber Fred: Come on gang, back to The Mystery Machine

Fred: Hey! That's my line!

Cyber Fred: Oh, sorry I forgot.

_The gangs exit_

_Cut to the van_


	8. Chapter 8

_Scene Eight_

_The remaining monsters (El Chubacabra, the Ghost of Rufus Rocus, the Roller Ghoster, the Living Gargoyle, the Luna Ghost, and the Wildwind Vampires) are coming after them now._

_They drive off, and the monsters are still following them. The Scooby-doo theme song is in the background._

Cyber Fred: Here's a net, we can open the backdoor and fling it on them.

Cyber Daphne: Let's try it.

_They try and it does not work. The Living Gargoyle grabs the net, and flings it away._

_The Luna Ghost flies in front of the van, and tries to stop them._

_Fred turns the van, and goes down a side street._

_The Ghost of Rufus Rocus turns invisible, and The Living Gargoyle crashes into it._

Velma: Get the vampires with some garlic!

Shaggy: Here's some!

_He throws it at the vampires, and it slows the vampires down, but does not stop them._

_Just as they get to HQ, El Chubacabra and the Roller Ghoster slam into The Mystery Machine, and both gangs tumble out. (End song)_

_The monsters have surrounded them and they all back into a group. Cyber Fred next to Cyber Daphne, Cyber Velma next to Cyber Shaggy, Fred next to Daphne, and Shaggy next to Velma. They all grab each other's hands:_

All: I Love You!

_The monsters disappear_

Shaggy: What happened?

Velma: Apparently, love overpowers the monsters, and I meant what I said.

Shaggy: I did too

Velma: Oh Shaggy

_(In the background, we have some soft, sweet music)_


	9. Chapter 9

Scene Nine

_Scrappy and the masked person had followed the monsters over. The gangs pick up Scrappy and shove him into a cage. Then they walk over to the Masked Person and pull off the mask. It turns out he is a teenage boy between 11 and 15 years old, he looks younger than he is but has a deep voice, he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt that says "Peace" and has a peace symbol, he has hair that is very light –almost blond-. The chorus of _Bad, Bad, Leroy Brown _is playing in the background._

Cyber Shaggy: What? Who are you?

Leroy: My name is Leroy. I helped Scrappy break out of jail.

Fred: Was the Three Dog Night CD yours?

Leroy: Yes, I love their music; I think classic rock is much better than most other kinds of music.

Shaggy: Like the best.

Cyber Velma: But why did you help Scrappy?

Leroy: He promised me a million dollars for helping him. My parents are ill, and I have three siblings to support. I thought the money would help a lot. I never meant to do this. I just got in over my head. I'm sorry.

_(Song ends)_

Daphne _(Feeling sorry for him)_: I think I might be able to help you.

_She says something to Leroy_

Leroy: Really? Great!

_Leroy exits_

Fred: What did you tell him?

Daphne: I told him to go to my dad. He wanted a boy to do odd jobs, and that would help Leroy's family.

Cyber Fred: Good thinking Daphne.

_Fred gives him a look_

Cyber Fred: Hehe sorry.

Daphne: Scrappy why did you try to get even with us again? It didn't work the last time. Why did you think you would succeed this time?

Scrappy: Because I'm much smarter than you are!

_Scrappy pulls out his little saw again and tries to saw through the cage. Then the saw breaks._

Fred: Actually Scrappy. I don't think you are smarter.

Velma: Why didn't you take all the monster costumes?

Scrappy: It was all your meddling boyfriend's fault!

Velma (_Gasps_): Patrick?

Scrappy: He almost caught me when I tried to take the Black Knight! He'd put a motion sensor in it!

_A police officer enters_

Officer: Good job kids. You've caught Scrappy again.

Cyber Velma: It turns out that Scrappy's monsters are nothing compared to love.

Cyber Shaggy: Who would have thought that saying how we feel would save us?

Scrappy: And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling humans… and cyber humans... and those stupid dogs who don't deserve to be my uncles and, and, and!

Velma: Oh, be quiet already.

_She kicks Scrappy's cage._

Scrappy: I will not be quiet! I'll get you for this!

Fred: You already tried. Twice. And it never worked.

Scrappy: I don't care! I… Will… Be… Back!

_The officer pulls Scrappy's cage away_

Daphne and Fred _(Calling after Scrappy)_: We'll be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

_Scene Ten_

_Scene: Sunrise_

Shaggy _(To Velma)_: You know? I was always trying to find my true love. I guess you were here all along.

_Shaggy and Velma kiss_

_Suddenly they hear "Hey!"_

_The Chorus of _Beat of My Heart_ by Hillary Duff is playing in the background._

_They look up. Mary Jane and Patrick enter._

Patrick: Shaggy! That's _**my**_ girlfriend you're kissing

Velma: He's not entirely to blame! I was kissing him back!

Patrick: Velma! You said you really liked me!

Velma: Yes I did, but I had realized that I could never love you. I love Shaggy and only Shaggy. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to. I'm really, really, sorry.

Mary Jane: Shaggy I thought you loved me!

Shaggy: I thought I loved you too, but it occurred to me that my true love could never be allergic to dogs the way you are, and I knew that I loved Velma still. I'm sorry.

Mary Jane: You're right Shaggy. It never would have worked.

_(End song)_

_Cut to Fred and Daphne_

Daphne (_Mostly to herself)_: Finally, they admit they love each other.

_Fred looks at Daphne with a strange look on his face._

Fred: The way we do.

_Fred kisses Daphne_

Daphne: Fred you really do love me!

Fred: Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?

Daphne: Well you just seemed to have been avoiding me and I thought… I thought…

Fred: You thought I'd found another girl and didn't love you anymore.

Daphne _(Small voice)_: yes

Fred: Oh Daph I'm sorry. It wasn't that. I just….

Daphne: It doesn't matter sweetheart.

_She hugs him_

_Scoobys enter_

Scooby: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!

Shaggy and Velma: Scooby-doo!

Velma: We were so worried about you.

Scooby: Ri thought rou two wouldn't care if something happened too re. Ri thought you rove each other more ran you rove me.

Shaggy: Scooby how could you think that! This doesn't change a thing. So of course, we love you as much as we love each other.

Velma: In-fact we love you more.

Scooby: You do?

Velma: Of course

_She kisses Scooby_

_Patrick taps Velma on the shoulder_

Patrick: Velma I have a confession to make. I was working for Jacobo. He told me to get close to you. To find out what you knew.

Velma: You don't mean….

Patrick: Yes. To begin with, it was all just a lie, but after a little while, I realized that I rather liked you. So I never told Jacobo anything. I promise.

Velma: I suppose I can forgive you. Do you think I should Shaggy?

Shaggy: Yeah. Forgive him

Patrick: Thank you

_Cut to Mary Jane and Patrick._

Mary Jane: Hey there handsome.

Patrick: Heyyy!

_Cut to Shaggy and Velma. Crystal the Alien (In her human form) enters._

Crystal: Shaggy, Velma!

Shaggy and Velma: Crystal?

Crystal: I am so proud of you for admitting you love each other. Amber and I have been watching you Shaggy; we hoped you and Velma would get together. We could tell you love her and we knew you would be groovy together. I wish the best of luck to both of you. Bye!

Shaggy and Velma: Bye!

_Cut to someone coming over to the gang. He's a middle aged man, in a neat brown suit and looks very smart._

Man: My library is being taken over by The Book Worm who's stealing all the books.

Fred: Daph you ready?

Daphne: Of course!

Velma: Absolutely!

Shaggy: But like, can we have something to eat first?

_The gang laughs._

_They all kiss. Including the cyber gang and they all hug the Scoobys._

Scooby: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!


	11. End credits

_End Credits_

_The scene changes to____the gang going along in The Mystery Machine, and solving mysteries. Just like always. _I'm A Believer _by The Monkees is playing in the background._

_Show a newspaper headline "Monster made of books stealing books." The scene changes to the mystery. Daphne falls through a trapdoor, and Fred finds her. Shaggy and Scooby get caught in a net. The gang unmasks the bookworm, who turns out to be an elderly lady. She has white hair, and wears a plain dress with a flowered apron. _

Fred: It's Mrs. Johnson.

Daphne: But why?

Velma: Because she wants to open a bookstore but doesn't have the money.

_Show the newspaper headline "Living mummy scaring tourists." The scene changes to the mystery. Velma bribes Shaggy and Scooby with Scooby Snacks, the mummy kidnaps Daphne, the mummy ties her up, and Fred unties her, they unmask the mummy. The mummy is a teenage girl; she __wears a black shirt, ripped jeans, a leather jacket, black lipstick, and has hair that is spiky, purple, blue, and green._

Shaggy: Caroline?

Caroline: Yeah me. You gotta problem with that?

Fred: Why where you scaring people?

Caroline: Because it's fun, and I was playing a joke!

Daphne: There are much better things to do for fun than pretending to be a mummy.

_Show the headline "Witch turning statues into living things." The scene changes to the mystery. (They're in a museum) A poof of smoke in front of a statue of a tiger and suddenly it becomes a real tiger. A statue of Alexander the Great comes to life and starts trying to attack people. The witch casts spells at people and then that person disappears in a burst of smoke. The witch is really a hologram controlled by a guy wearing a tacky caveman costume; he has light brown hair and is in his late twenties/early thirties._

Daphne: Where did you put everything that you pretended to make become real?

_The bad guy doesn't say anything_

Velma: In the same place he hid all the people he pretended to make disappear.

_She leads the way to a wall, presses a hidden button, and a secret door opens. Inside is a bunch of statues including the tiger and the one of Alexander the Great. There are also all the people he kidnapped (bound and gagged)._

_The gang walks off toward the van laughing with their arms around one another's shoulders._

_As the song ends the scene becomes a hand-drawn cartoon of the Mystery Machine driving off into the sunset._


End file.
